


Bundle of Joy

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Newborn Children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: The room is quiet. It’s just him and Rose and a tranquil evening. Her eyes are open and she blinks lazily up at Alec. He strokes a careful thumb over her incredibly tiny fist and feels his heart turn over a thousand times in a second.Or, Alec meets his goddaughter.





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family

Alec holds the tiny bundle, looking down with quiet awe etched all over his face. Clary is recuperating in the infirmary’s maternity room and Jace is passed out in the chair next to her bed. Alec is sitting in one of the infirmary’s beds-- thankfully no one’s been too seriously injured this week and he has the room to himself.

Clary had been in labor for an excruciating twenty-three hours and Alec had been moral support for his parabatai the entire time. Jace had alternated between sticking to Clary’s side and being kicked out every other hour and Alec had faithfully stayed outside of the room, a silent sentry for those closest to him.

Their daughter, Olivia Rose, is only a few hours old and Jace had carefully swung the door of the delivery room open to show Alec and Isabelle and Maryse the newest addition to the Lightwood family.

Isabelle and Maryse had awed and cooed and taken turns gently holding the baby before they’d gone to bed. It’s almost six, the sun setting rapidly in winter, and everyone was exhausted after staying up all night.

Alec, however, had volunteered to look over the baby while Jace took care of Clary. He could feel exhaustion riding him hard but as he looked down at his goddaughter he knew he would do anything for her.

The room is quiet. It’s just him and Rose and a tranquil evening. Her eyes are open and she blinks lazily up at Alec. He strokes a careful thumb over her incredibly tiny fist and feels his heart turn over a thousand times in a second.

“Good evening, Rosie,” he says, smiling a little as she seems to relax even more into his hold. She doesn’t weigh a thing and Alec feels like a giant holding something so achingly fragile.

“You’re approximately--” he squints at the clock on the opposite wall “-- two and a half hours old and you’ve already got me wrapped around your finger. Welcome to the world, sweetheart. We’ve been waiting ages to meet you.”

His voice is soft, just above a whisper, as he keeps up a running monologue to the baby who seems content to listen to him ramble about everything from how pretty she is to a list of his favorite animals.

Everything else has faded into the background, all of his focus on the tiny living person in his arms. He felt this same mix of love and terror the first time he held Izzy and Max all those years ago and it’s no less potent for its familiarity.

He becomes aware of a presence, though, a millisecond before a low voice asks, “What’s her name,” in hushed tones.

Alec looks up at the doorway and sees Magnus leaning against the door jamb, arms folded across his chest with a small, private smile on his face.

Alec can’t quite decipher the look in his eyes though it fills him with warmth and immeasurable love.

Jerking his head a little, Alec beckons Magnus closer. When he’s just a few feet away, Alec murmurs, “This is Olivia Rose Herondale-Fray. My goddaughter and the most beautiful baby in the whole world.”

Magnus tentatively sits next to Alec on the bed, stretching his legs out parallel to Alec’s. He looks over the bundle in Alec’s arms before whispering, “Oh, what a darling she is.”

Alec makes some noise of agreement. He watches as Magnus trails a finger over downy soft hair and murmurs something in a foreign language. The two of them lean back against the headboard of the infirmary bed and the room is silent as they just watch over the baby.

She grows tired as her mouth opens on the most adorable yawn before she settles further into Alec’s hands and promptly falls asleep.

Alec doesn’t know how long they stay like that as long shadows grow against the walls as the sun sets. Shaking his head a little as he feels Magnus shift, Alec looks over at his husband with a question in his eyes.

Reaching over, Magnus carefully takes the baby, securing her expertly in his grip and tucking her close to his chest.

“Get some sleep darling,” he murmurs, turning to look over at Alec. “You’re exhausted and I’m here now, anyway. I’ll keep an eye on her while you rest.”

Alec doesn’t even think to protest before he’s sliding down the bed, laying his head against Magnus’s thigh and falling promptly asleep.

He doesn’t know how long he’s out but the infirmary is cast in muted shadows when he surfaces, Magnus having lit a couple of lights to keep total darkness away. 

It takes him a few minutes to realize what woke him up but then he hears the strains of Magnus singing to the baby. It’s something soft and sweet and just above a whisper. He thinks about just falling back asleep but he doesn’t want to leave Magnus alone too long.

“How long was I out,” he mutters, voice hoarse. 

“About an hour and a half, love. Feel better?”

Alec makes some noise of confirmation. He’s no longer in danger of falling asleep on his feet but he could definitely go right back to bed.

Straightening, Alec looks up and the breath is stolen from his chest. Magnus looks rumpled but happy as he looks down at the newborn, smiling and eyes glowing.

Alec takes a shuddering breath as the question comes to mind. He’s not afraid of the answer-- they’ve certainly talked about it-- but this will bring it home in an entirely more concrete way.

Alec reaches a hand out, gently sweeping back the hair that’s fallen into Magnus’s eyes. Magnus’s gaze flicks up to him, smiling in thanks.

“Think we’re ready,” Alec asks, dropping his hand a little to brush against Magnus’s cheek.

Magnus leans into Alec’s caress, looking at him with the answer ready in his eyes before he even speaks.

“I do,” he says, voice firm even in its quietness. “I know we’ve talked about it but holding her, now-- I think it’s time we started seriously pursuing growing our family.”

Heart singing at the response, Alec leans close, kissing Magnus with the baby between them. As he pulls back, he watches Magnus’s eyes flutter open slowly, like he’s trying to steal just a few more seconds.

“It’s time to start our own family,” Alec says, voice hoarse with emotion.

Magnus looks like how Alec feels as he releases a watery laugh. “The perfect time,” he says, grinning.

They leans towards each other, foreheads touching, and bask in the moment, in the ephemeral moment before everything changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
